


It’s not the winning...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A game of scrabble and some rather obvious cheating..!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s not the winning...

  


Title: It’s not the winning...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary: A game of scrabble and some rather obvious cheating..! 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer and I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we decided to challenge each other – her words for me - Theme: Winner/winning; embrace, survival, arrow ‘This place would never be the same without you!

This is for too_beauty  ¬ Happy Birthday hun!¬

 

It’s not the winning...

Stumbling up the stairs in Jack’s wake, Ianto giggled and grabbed hold of his Captain’s coat tails, tugging sharply to slow his ascent, the muttered curse from ahead drawing yet more laughter from the Welshman’s lips. He took advantage of the drop in momentum to shoot past the older man and made it to his front door a split second before him.

“I win!” he gasped panting...

“You cheated..!” Jack growled, tugging him into his arms and kissing him fiercely, cutting off Ianto’s laughter abruptly as the young man melted into his embrace and moaned softly instead...two sets of hands sliding under coats and reaching for buttons and buckles as the kiss deepened and desire mounted... They pulled away from the kiss when they ran out of air, Ianto fumbling with his door key as Jack nipped lightly at his neck, sending delicious shivers of want coursing through him and they fell through the door to crash into the wall, rocking the picture of a glorious sunrise across the bay so it swung wildly...

Neither noticed...nor cared for that matter, too busy stripping off clothing and kissing frantically, climbing progressively further into each other’s mouths as red hot passion demanded satisfaction...  The haphazard trail of shed garments led them to the bedroom where they sank onto the bed and wrestled for control, rolling each other over until Jack eventually had Ianto pinned flat on his back, covering the Welshman with his own equally aroused body... “I win..!” he declared somewhat breathlessly...

“You win..!” agreed Ianto hoarsely, staring up into Jack’s blue grey depths with his own lust blown eyes, “...now claim your prize...” he wriggled invitingly under the weight of his Captain’s body, arching up towards him as sensitised flesh pressed together, white hot tendrils of pleasure sparking...“... _now Jack...please..!”_ as his lips were captured and he was kissed into oblivion...

Jack pulled away from those gloriously pink and kiss swollen lips to plant feather-light kisses over Ianto’s face and neck, lingering at that sensitive spot where neck met shoulder, grazing his teeth over the tender flesh and sucking it into his mouth to leave a bruise, feeling the young man shudder at the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure that shot through his body. He continued the trail across Ianto’s throat and up the other side of his neck, smiling at the shivers of pleasure that radiated from the responsive body beneath him, returning to his wonderful mouth for another hot open-mouthed kiss that rose in intensity as their desire grew, tongues tangling, teeth clashing...passion bruising lips.

 

Pulling away, flushed and breathless, Jack wriggled backwards so he was sat on Ianto’s thighs, giving him better access to his chest. He leant down and trailed his tongue from the soft hollow of his throat, ploughing a path through the fine hair to encircle a nipple, teasing it, sucking and nipping gently, drawing wanton moans from the young man as he arched his body and thrust his head back into the bed, his eyes closed and lips parted, mind and body lost in the sensations of heady desire.

Jack’s tongue moved across to swirl around the other nipple, while his hands traced lazily downwards, fingers drawing light circles over the sensitive flesh feeling it quiver under his touch, longing echoing in his own body. His tongue trailed lower, dipping into Ianto’s belly button before continuing lower still, feeling his lover’s body tense with anticipation as he held his breath...

 

Jack smirked as his mouth hovered just above the young man’s skin, warm breath sending hot waves of desire coursing through him. Ianto mewled impatiently and squirmed beneath his lover, arching his hips up, his expression pleading...

 

Ianto’s senses swam and he gasped, then groaned with pleasure as he felt Jack’s mouth close over him, drawing him deeper into the moist heat, the flicking of his tongue and the scraping of teeth bringing the Welshman to the edge within seconds... Ianto moaned loudly, tangling his hands into Jack’s hair, shivering with pleasure as he spiralled towards release... mumbling words of love and passion to his Captain as he teased the sensitive flesh, nibbling, tongue flicking, building up the sensations...

Jack felt Ianto’s breathing hitch as he scraped his teeth along the length then swallowed deeply, humming as the young man climaxed with a hoarse cry, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. Jack continued to suck until Ianto’s shudders had died away, smiling at the moans of pleasure coming from that wonderful mouth...

Ianto tugged gently on Jack’s hair, pulling him up to crush their mouths together, tongues battling for dominance... “..make love to me, Jack...please...” His breathing quickened in anticipation and he watched with lust-blown eyes as his lover reached for the lube and flipped the lid, coating his fingers before reaching down to slide in first one finger, then a second, brushing that sweet spot drawing yet more soft moans from the younger man...

 

“...now, Jack...need you now...” sighing as fingers were removed to be replaced with the slow gentle push until they were completely joined... Jack’s eyes were fixed on Ianto’s as he made love to him, slowly, tenderly, whispering gentle words of love and devotion as they soared together towards blissful climax before collapsing in a sated tangle in each other’s arms...

 

It was some considerable time before either had the breath or energy to move, kissing lazily, their tongues roaming contentedly around each other’s mouths... Finally, when goosebumps began to chase across their skin, Ianto dragged Jack into the shower and they washed each other gently, enjoying the soft touches and closeness under the heat of the steaming water... A final kiss and they emerged, squeaky clean and glowing, retracing their steps to gather up their clothes...

Ianto dumped most of them into the laundry bin and sorted out clean things from the wardrobe and the airing cupboard, nodding approvingly as Jack slipped on the new figure hugging black t-shirt with a tiger’s head emblazoned on it...expensive, but worth every penny, he thought...

They went into the kitchen so Ianto could put some coffee on and shove the vegetable pasta bake he’d prepared earlier into the oven to warm through... Jack wandered into the lounge and switched the tv on, flicking absently through the channels before rejecting everything and pressing the standby button, tossing the redundant remote onto the coffee table... He turned the cd player on instead, the wonderful sounds of Ella Fitzgerald warming the air...

Ianto carried two steaming mugs into the room and set them down on the coffee table before dropping down onto the sofa next to Jack, leaning into him with a gentle sigh as the older man’s arm draped over his shoulder...

“...ummn, this is nice...”

“Yeah, I really like it when we get to spend time at home...just the two of us...” Jack pressed a gentle kiss to his Welshman’s lips, pulling back to raise a quizzical eyebrow at the surprised look on the young man’s face... “ _What..?”_

“...you said _home..._ ”

“Yeah...well, it _is_ isn’t it..?”

Ianto sat up and glanced around the room...Jack’s music played softly in the background, his books and a pile of files sat on the bookcase, his coat was draped over the back of the chair and all sorts of odd bits and pieces that were most definitely _Jack_ lay scattered around the room... He’d got Jack clean clothes from the wardrobe and the bathroom was full of Jack’s chosen brand of toiletries...he’d never noticed that somewhere along the line it had become _theirs_ as opposed to his... a warm feeling uncurled in his stomach and spread outwards and his face lit up with a smile that most definitely wouldn’t have looked out of place on a teenage girl after her first real kiss...

Jack looked bemused...then hurt...then awkward, not following the leaps and bounds of Ianto’s mind... He watched as Ianto gazed around the room, seeing his belongings cluttering up Ianto’s formerly neat and tidy flat... “I’ll move my stuff back to the hub tomorrow...” he mumbled, looking away so Ianto wouldn’t see the hurt in his eyes... _I never realised how much I took this for granted..._

 “Oh no you don’t! This place wouldn’t be the same without you and I _love_ that you think it’s _our_ home...yours...and mine...it’s _not home without you..._ He tipped Jack’s face towards him and captured his lips...softly, tenderly, pouring all his love and emotion into the kiss...trying to put those three little words that they never said into this one kiss... Jack must’ve got the message as he raked one hand through his Welshman’s hair and the other reached up to caress his neck and they lost themselves in the other...

Breaking apart long breathless minutes later, they rested their foreheads together, each relishing the closeness and their newly forged, though unspoken, commitment... It was some time before they looked up...their eyes meeting tentatively...almost shyly...each relieved to see the blazing light of love reflected back from the other...

Jack grinned and planted a light kiss on Ianto’s lips before sliding off the sofa and rummaging in the games cupboard. He held up the box of Scrabble, his grin morphing into something a shade more wicked... ”...wanna try your luck at a rematch..?”

Ianto grinned back and moved their mugs aside on the coffee table...he had a score to settle...

They were soon well into the game...alien words were permitted as long as the player could state the language and the meaning... Jack felt this gave him an edge, but had failed to allow for Ianto’s near-perfect recall of everything he’d ever read in the archives...several times now, the Welshman’s extraordinary intellect had impressed Jack whilst at the same time, caused him to grind his teeth in frustration as the lead changed ownership yet again...

“What’s that..?”

“JSIVRY...it’s the Ronjarvian word for ‘arrow’ – specifically the sacred arrow of the High Priestess...I’m surprised you don’t remember Jack, seeing as how Owen had to remove it from your backside after your little flirting episode... Ahh – now you remember..!” as Jack managed to look both proud and sheepish at the same time! “Right, that’s nineteen points, on a double word score, that’s thirty eight...you’re lagging Jack..!”

Jack frowned in concentration as Ianto smirked at him...there was something incredibly _hot_ about the man when he was winning...so darned _hot_ it was putting him off... ok, time for some _creative_ thinking to end this game and take his prize to bed... He glanced down at his tiles – some of the highest value, but also the most useless... “Got it! Read it and weep, Jones..!” He placed Y-H-Z-U-W-X-BLANK[I] vertically over the triple word score...thirty two...that’s ninety six points to me...I win...again!”

Ianto arched an eyebrow...” _that’s not a real word, Jack!”_

“Is too! It’s the Aardon word for survival...the Aardons were a majestic people way way back...”

“ _Were?”_

“Yeah, sadly they didn’t make it...devastating virus wiped them out...”

“So ‘survival’ wasn’t really a good word for them! I’m still not sure it’s _real_..!”

Jack grinned and attempted to look innocent...it wasn’t a totally successful manoeuvre, but Ianto was happy with the way the game was ending... He leant across the table and tugged his Captain in for a kiss... “You _have_ to win..?” he said softly as they came up for air...

“Oh, it’s not the winning I like...it’s the prize I get to claim..!”

Ianto smiled “...ok, claim away..!”

“My prize will take me by the hand, lead me to our bed and ravish me until the early hours...” his smile eclipsed the brightness of the moon as Ianto carefully entwined their fingers and pulled him to his feet, leading him to the bedroom where he closed the door and then slammed his Captain back against it, crushing their lips together before plundering his mouth passionately... _It’s really not the winning..._ Jack’s final coherent thought as Ianto’s fingers danced down his body and he gave himself to the moment and his Welshman’s magic touch... _or maybe it is..!_

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
